1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency transceiver system, and more particularly, to a radio-frequency transceiver system capable of solving asynchronous signal problems and field pattern shielding problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products with wireless communication functionalities utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves, to transmit or exchange radio signals, so as to access a wireless communication network. With the advance of wireless communication technology, demand for transmission capacity and wireless network ability has grown dramatically in recent years. A long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication system and a wireless local area network standard IEEE 802.11n both support multi-input multi-output (MIMO) communication technology, which can vastly increase system throughput and transmission distance without increasing system bandwidth or total transmission power expenditure, thereby effectively enhancing spectral efficiency and transmission rate for the wireless communication system, as well as improving communication quality. Consequently, MIMO communication technology plays a critical role in a wireless communication system.
MIMO communication technology requires employing multiple sets of antennas to divide a space into many channels for transmitting and receiving radio signals. For example, two independent antenna transmission and reception channels are necessary to transmit and receive radio signals in 2×2 MIMO communication technology, and radio signals are transmitted and received through four independent antenna transmission and reception channels in 4×4 MIMO communication technology. Along with the increasing number of antennas, distances between the antennas would be so limited that it affects antenna field patterns or shields transmission signals, which can threaten the efficiency of MIMO communication technology. If the distances between the antennas increase, signal synchronization is the next problems to solve. Moreover, physical dimensions will also grow on a whole—this does not accommodate the trend for smaller-sized electronic products.
Therefore, it is a common goal in the industry to design antennas that suit both dimension and cost requirements and solve asynchronous signal problems and field pattern shielding problems.